


A 6th Sense

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Characters are Non-Human, Dean Has Powers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Library Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Out of Body Experiences, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rowena is Good, Sam Being Called Samuel, Smut, Teasing, Transformative Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Witch Curses, Witch Hex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: (Y/n) has long suspected that Dean can actually see ghosts and not just that he always seems to have perfect timing. So when an opportunity arises where she can prove it, she decides to have some fun with it. Things don’t go quite to plan though.





	A 6th Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sorta popped into my head when I woke up to go potty, one night, and it made me giggle. Its meant to be more crack-fic than a serious one lol… 
> 
> It ended up being way fluffier than I originally intended. And the plot sorta got away from me a little. And its a bit longer than I wanted it to be… But it was fun to write. I had a blast exploring this story with these characters. 
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot, but I can add more to the story, if enough people want it. :)

You have been with the Winchesters for several years now. You have been a hunter your whole life. There isn’t a tragic back story. Though, if there had been, you would still be proud of the hunter you are today. You came from a long line of them. Hunting the things that go bump in the night since white people first laid claim to this land. Your family snuck over and had been living in the shadows, on the fringes of society ever since. You are a walking index of monster knowledge. Familiar with creature names and lore that most haven’t even heard of. **  
**

You joined the Winchesters after you had helped the boys on a case and Sam invited you to stay long term. You were there when they discovered the bunker. And you were the first to figure out what the map table did, in the War Room, once the Angels were forced to fall from heaven. You also helped to update the Library since a lot of the information was outdated or missing. You helped cure Dean when he became a demon. You fit in perfectly with their little rag-tag family.

So when you had a passing thought about Dean, after the third salt and burn in a row, curiosity got the better of you and you decided to do what your family does best: observe and take notes.

You were fighting with a particularly nasty ghost. And like always, Dean seemed to have perfect timing. This ghost only manifested to those it was directly touching or grappling with so everyone else in the room just sorta had to do what some would call “spray and pray”. That is to say, a wide cover arched over a broad sweeping area, roughly chest high. Whether it be with rock salt bullets, or iron rods… it was hard to nail this ghost if he wasn’t focused on fighting you. So when Dean swoops in and swings a salted iron poker through the middle of the ghost’s body, accurately, and while looking right at the thing, while it had its hands around your throat, you began to suspect there was more to Dean than meets the eye.

You weren’t sure if he had been able to see ghosts, like that kid in that one movie, his whole life, or if it was a direct result of dying so many times or being in hell or even having the Mark or becoming a demon that one time.…And you weren’t sure if he knew he had this ability and felt he had to hide it or if he just thought all ghosts were just that visible… you suspect he had had this ability his whole life… but one thing was clear: Sam was about as clued in about it as a rotting cabbage. You just figured that they had been fighting back to back, cheek to cheek for so long and were so in sync body movement wise, that you assumed Sam just thought Dean was just that good. Because when Dean was good, so was Sam. They were the perfect team. **  
**

Not to sell yourself short. You were super powerful. Able to swing a machete through three vamp necks in one swoop. And you fit into their well oiled machine like a missing piece no one knew was missing ‘til now. But watching those two move together. It was like they were twins. Able to read each other’s minds and able to read every micro expression and the smallest body movement with deadly precision that other hunter teams just didn’t have.

You even brought up your idea about Dean, to Sam directly and he looked at you like you had sprouted a second head. So you let the subject drop, at least out loud. You still observed. You still kept meticulous notes in one of your hunters journals, and the more you did, the more you were convinced Dean had a super power.

Then one day, the perfect opportunity arises for you to test and prove your theory. The three of you ended up fighting a witch and right before she died, she uttered something under her breath and through a hex bag at your head.

“Ouch! Son of a bitch! What the hell did she have in that bag? I am gonna have a bruise on the side of my head for a week.” When no one answers you, you look around to see what the boys are doing, since the room is now strangely quiet. You can’t hear the extra little noises that go along with a living breathing building…

The first thing you notice is that Sam and Dean were crowding around something about 100 feet away. The second thing you notice is that their voices are quite frantic. The third thing you notice? Well. You weren’t exactly completely solid. It was like you were a light being shined through murky water. Solid but not.

“Oh boy. This ain’t good” you lament. You were pretty sure you were dead. You walk closer to the boys and look down. Dean is holding your body and Sam is on the phone. While it rang, he was also praying out loud to Cas. Apparently your toes came into Dean’s field of vision because he looked up at you and his eyes got big. Almost like he couldn’t believe he was seeing you.

You smirk.

Being this close to your body was unsettling. But you were able to see that your chest was rising and falling like it was suppose to. “Oh thank goodness. I’m not, in fact, dead.” You sigh with relief and your body exhales a little more deeply at the same time.

Dean’s eyes get even bigger. Oh this will be fun. You reach out to touch his face and notice you can still feel him. He shudders as if he was suddenly cold and you pull your hand back. Oh yeah. This is gonna be so much fun.

Cas finally arrives and tells them that he knows where Rowena is and will get her and bring her to the bunker. He informs them that your body is still functioning but that your soul has been knocked out of it as if you were dead. Cas looks at your ghost and smiles. Then disappears in a flutter of wings. Wings. You actually could see them. They were beautiful.

You follow them to Baby. They load your body into the back seat, wrapping you in the seat belts so you didn’t slide out of the seat. Your ghost sits on the seat. Not quite all the way to the left. Not quite in the center. But you could look Dean in the eyes, through the rearview mirror while he drove and that was the point. This means you were also sitting through your body. Which was a little weird. Your body’s head was at Sam’s end so you were technically sitting through your own legs.

An hour into the drive you scoot so that you could lean against the back of the front seat. Taking your index finger you draw lazy circles along Sam’s shoulder, to see if he could feel it. He twitches and scratches like he has an itch. Interesting. You do the same to Dean. Only he just grunts and shrugs a little, as if trying to shake your hand off. Hmmm

You decide to up the stakes. You decide to do the same thing, except you run your finger along the shell of his ear. You had seen the lust in his eyes when the girls he picks up, do this to him. He shivers and leans his head away from your touch. You smile big now.

You force your body through the front seat and grunt with the effort. Landing right between the boys… there is plenty of room for what you want to do, since the car is so large. Dean stiffens beside you as you spread your feet and settle in.

You remove your shirt, exposing your very lacy bra. Actually this is not the bra your body was currently wearing so you tested out another theory. You willed your entire outfit to change. It took some effort but it worked. Your bra is now very see through, and you are wearing a very short skirt, with nothing underneath. You grin and look over at Dean who is desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Lifting your right knee, you rest your leg against Sam who doesn’t seem to be paying any attention at all. It seems if you don’t want to actively interact with him, he doesn’t respond to your touch. This position, however, makes your bare pussy very visible. You run your hand down your belly and over the delicate curls at your mound. Your folds and your opening are free from hair but you keep the mound just trimmed because you like the softness the hair brings to your body. Your fingers stop at your hooded bud and you very lazily rub your fingers over it.

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel changes. His knuckles go white and his muscles are tense. You giggle. Willing your clothes to change back to your hunter’s outfit, you wrap an arm around Dean’s shoulder leaning your body all the way on him and whisper in his ear “I don’t want you to crash the car. But I know you can see me. I bet you can even smell me. And when I wake up from this, I want you to taste me. But for now. I am going to tease you. You may have the others fooled. But I know you can see ghosts. And I am going to prove it to them.” You stick your tongue in his ear and then bite his earlobe. His grunts in response and turns the radio up.

You sit in silence the rest of the trip back to the bunker. Formulating your plan. You only wish you had had the guts to be so forward with Dean before this. He obviously thought you were attractive. Dean keeps looking over at you, while you sat there with your finger tapping your chin. A sign that you were deep in thought. A gesture Dean usually found adorable but today it only made him nervous.

Once you arrive at the bunker you figure out really fast that you have to be actively touching your body in order to get past the warding on the bunker. It took some maneuvering on your part but once you were inside the actual building, you could walk freely. You positioned yourself so you were standing through your own hips, while Sam and dean carried you between them. You suspect Dean suggested to do this because he figured out the same thing you did and he didn’t want you to have to awkwardly walk step for step inside someone else’s body or something similar, while they carried you inside.

Sam hands Dean your legs and he carries your body into your room, lying you gently on your bed. He knows you aren’t dead but it still makes him sad. Technically you are dead, but still.

You walk over to him and put your hand on his shoulder “I never thought I’d see the day when I would be comforting you, because I’m sorta dead.You know I’m still breathing. I can hear everything too. Echos of what my physical ears are picking up. When you held me I could feel your heartbeat through my chest. It was nice.” You look down at him and his eyes meet your’s.

He reaches up like he wants to touch your face and you lean into him. You moan as the pressure on your ghost gives way to the feelings of a true caress. Dean lets out as hiss as his hand gets cold. He curls his fingers into your hair not wanting to let go. You pull away anyway and notice the color in his hand has paled where his skin made contact with you.

“Guess I can’t give you a ghostly blow job.” You giggle. “Too bad. I was looking forward to being more touchy-feely.”

Dean’s eyes get big “Sweetheart, when this is over I am going to make you scream my name and beg me to let you cum. Have your fun. Your punishment will be wild” a dark gleam in his eye makes your’s fill with lust.

“It’s on, Dean. Oh this will be fun!” You laugh and prance out of the room looking for Sam and to see if Cas has returned with Rowena.

You poke your head through Sam’s door. You notice it’s getting easier to do this. Looking around you see he is changing into something more comfortable. You hum in appreciation. You have seen him partially nude before. Having sewn up wounds too close to his more intimate areas for Dean to feel comfortable doing it. But he was usually dieing and covered in blood. Here he wasn’t and you really appreciated how beautiful he was. Tanned skin. Covered in scars. Perfect muscles. Legs for DAYS… and as he turns around in all his naked glory, you see that those stupid books were right. Dude is well… let’s just say his legs weren’t the only thing that seemed to go on for days. At least, you were sure it would, once it was hard. You also notice he is not shaved bald but is nicely trimmed. Small delicate curls rest on his pubic bone. A feature that makes you smile. He is gonna make someone really lucky some day. You giggle and back out of the room.

Walking to the library you see that Cas has arrived. Rowena is there as well. Looking rather annoyed. They both spot you and both smile. You actually liked Rowena. She was beautiful and feisty. And you loved the way her flirting made Dean and Sam uncomfortable. You considered her a friend.

“Hey guys. How goes it? Any idea how to fix this?”

“Well deary it’s a mighty good circumstance you got yourself in. Feathers here says your body is still breathing. You’ve just gotten knocked out of it?” she looks at you with her head tilted slightly. As if trying to assess you.

You smile warmly. “Yeah the witch said something under her breath and threw a hex bag at my head. Next thing I know, I’m complaining about a bruised temple and my body is 100 feet from me and everyone is freaking out. I don’t know if anyone thought to grab the hex bag.

“Also, I am pretty sure Dean can see ghosts and I want to have some fun with that so if you guys could maybe wait a day to fix me… as long as it’s safe to do so… that would be much appreciated.”

Cas nods and goes off to ask if Sam or Dean got the hex bag, if not he was gonna head back to where you were hit with it. If Rowena can see what’s inside she can fix this for you.

“Well, Feathers doesn’t seem rushed so we will give you a day. It will take a little time to find the right spell and assemble the ingredients anyways. I will stick around here and use your library. I will have Fergus bring the rest of my books.”

You laugh a little at her name for Crowley. You liked the demon but he was an asshole and you knew his mother called him that to get under his skin. She called Sam “Samuel”, because she thought it was sexier than “Sam” or “Sammy”. You knew she had a crush on Sam.

You lean in close to Rowena, your arm touching hers and whisper in her ear “hey i just stuck my head in Sam’s door.. And let me tell you what. I saw him while changing and you could climb him like a tree…” she giggles and turns red.

A voice clears their throat and you both turn around. Dean and Sam have walked in. Dean looks amused but Sam looks utterly confused.

“Who the hell are you talking to, Rowena?” Sam asks.

“I was talking to (y/n). I can see her. Perks of being as old as I am, I guess. I’m not the only one who can see her but I suppose she is going to be very lonely until she gets put back in.” She winks at Dean.

“Feathers went to retrieve the hex bag. I am going to stay here until I find the spell. Fergus should be dropping my books off soon, so you will have to drop the warding soon. We have work to do.”

Sam goes to drop the warding and Dean sits down at the table. “Has she spoken to you yet?”

“Dean, I’m right here, you ass. Rowena is my friend. Of course i’ve spoken to her. Besides. Any chance to hear that accent, I will take.” You poke her in the rib and she laughs, turning pink at the compliment.

“Alright. That’s enough. No flirting with the witch while she works.”

You smirk “Of course! Row is my friend. While I love her dearly and think she’s gorgeous. I don’t see her that way. Besides. I’m not the one she has a crush on so I wouldn’t go there anyway.”

“Can we please not talk about my mother’s sex life? This is weird enough as it is having these two gossiping like 15 year olds.” Crowley’s voice echoes in the room. He looks at Rowena and (y/n) indicating them with his eyebrows. “Here are the books you needed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a busty blond waiting for me on the racks.” In a blink he was gone again.

“Nice to see you too, Fergus!” You call out. An echoed “Bite me!” Is returned. You giggle snort.

You feel the wards go back up and Sam returns to the library. Dean clears his throat and grabs a book to thumb through it. Good thing his Latin has improved over the years. Sam grabs another book and sits down. Rowena grabs one and sits right next to Sam.

“Feathers hasn’t returned with the hex bag yet, but I think it would be safe to look for spells that mention out of body anything, soul projections, and comas. The ingredients list will be longer than the words you say. (Y/n) said the witch only mumbled a few words before throwing the bag. And since her body isn’t up and about and she can still feel the world around her, the witch didn’t inhabit her body.”

“It’s weird that you can talk to her like she’s here. Her body, I mean. What is she doing now? I wish I could see her.” Sam looks a little dejected.

“Rowena? I have an idea. Touch Sam’s head and I will touch his hands. Maybe he can see me through you. At least just for a moment.” Rowena smiles at your suggestion.

She explains to Sam what she is doing and he puts the book down and puts his hands out. She stands behind Sam with her body pressed against the back of his chair. She puts her hands on either side of his head so that his eyes are in between two of her fingers.

“Alright deary. Go ahead and hold his hands. Samuel, hold still. Concentrate. Her hands will be cold. Remember what she looks like and focus on the chair across from you.”

You concentrate and grab his hands. He responds with an intake of air and curls his fingers around your’s. You lean across the table so your bent at the waist and your face is closer to his. You focus your energy.

“(Y/n)! I can see your face! Holy shit is that a sight for sore eyes!”

“I’m ok Sam. I promise.”

You both smile. Rowena starts to sway and you let go. Sam feels the movement and rushes to turn around to catch her.

“My goodness that was a rush!” Rowena catches her breath while Sam helps her back in her chair. “Thank you Samuel. I think I would have landed right on my head if you hadn’t caught me.” He turns pink and sits back down in his chair. They lean against each other in comfortable silence, while they go through their books.

Dean is silent through the whole thing. Just watching. He smiles when Sam sees (y/n).  _Glad he got to catch a glimpse of her and hear her voice. She is family._

“I know I’m family. That’s why I wanted him to see my face. It was the least I could do after I… accidentally peeked in on him while he was changing…”

Dean grunts and Rowena giggles. Sam is utterly lost but doesn’t say anything. He can’t see or hear her now.

You sit on the table in front of Dean. Your legs spread wide in from of him. Feet on either side of him. You scoot back so that the book he is holding is just at the junction of your legs. So if you thrust your hips in, the book won’t be able to cover your core.

“Oh Deeeeeaaaan. Time to play.” You concentrate and change your outfit. Fishnet full body suit with an open crotch. The netting is large so your nipples are visible and poking through. You giggle.

Dean looks up and gasps. He pulls the book closer to his face and tries to concentrate on what he is reading. You giggle again. You lean forward until your breasts are hanging over the edge of the book. Dean looks up at you and licks his lips. Pupils blown wide open.

You lean back again, on one arm and reach for your core with your free hand. Dean’s book falters in his hand. You play with the curls on your mound and let out a little moan. Rowena turns pink and leans into Sam some more, becoming very interested in the book he was reading.

You move your hand lower and rub your clit. Letting out another gasp as your bud becomes engorged and sensitive. Dean’s book falls forward and he shifts in his seat, slipping on hand on his lap and one hand holding the edge of the table. You slip a finger down your folds to your opening and play with the juice collecting along its outer edge. You moan as your bring your slick covered finger back up and it makes contact with your very perky clit. You rub circles around your clit and your moans get louder.

Dean grunts and clears his throat trying to stifle his own groans. You bring your hand down once more to your very wet hole. Using your free hand, you part your soaked folds and slide a single finger in between them. Still holding your pussy open you move your other hand in and out, pumping your fingers against the inside of your slit. Your moans become louder and you slip a second finger in your cunt. If you had been solid your juices would have been dripping on the table by now.

You add a third finger to your hole and move your other hand. You grab your nipple and pinch it and roll it between your fingers. “Oh Dean I wish you could touch me like this…” another moan escapes your lips.

At the exact moment your orgasm hits, three things happen. You call Dean’s name, he hits his hand on the underside of the table, because he was rubbing his aching cock through his jeans, and your sudden outburst surprised him… also causing him to cum in his pants.

He stands and rushes out of the room. “I need a break!”, he shouts as he leaves for his room.

Sam looks in the direction his brother went and then back at Rowena. “Oh deary don’t you worry your pretty little head. (Y/n) is just having a little fun with your brother. He can see her clear as day and she is…” she turns pink “she is teasing him… and frankly I am jealous. I wish I had the nerve to just… go after the man I have a crush on. I would throw him on a table and ride him like my life depended on it…” she clears her throat… “anyways. Best be getting back to it…”

Realization hits Sam’s face. A swirl of emotions that was almost comical. It started out as surprise, then a small look of embarrassment, then his face moves into an expression of being flattered, finally he blushes but underneath it is a layer of lush he never thought he would feel. At least not for a witch old enough to have seen the first humans walk and talk.

He leans into her side a little more and turns his head to face her. Aware of how close his face is to her’s she turns bright red and her breath hitched in her throat. She turns her head and their noses touch.

“Rowena if you don’t kiss Sam I am going to scream.” You say. “I am going to leave now. Please use the empty table and clean it when you are done.”

Before you walk out of the room, you hear moans as Sam’s mouth collides with Rowena’s and he stands with her and carries her to the empty table before grinding against her. The last thing you hear as you go down the corridor is “Oh Samuel! It’s so big!” Followed by more kissing sounds and groans.

You find Dean in his room. Naked and his hand on the base of his cock, while sitting on his bed. You push through the closed door and gasp. Apparently big dicks run in the family because his reaches his belly button and looks rock hard.

“Well so much for my plan. Rowena told your brother you could see me and told him what I was doing. Also they are currently ruining one of the tables out there.”

Dean grunts in response. He is looking at you and angrily pumping his cock.

“Dean. If I go slow and careful, could I try and touch you again?”

“Touch me where?” He breathes out slowly as he speaks.

“With my mouth.”

He nods and says “(y/n) you can try.”

You will your clothes away so that you are naked. You get on your knees and collect your thoughts. Leaning into the bed you carefully take his cock in your hand and bring the tip to your lips. Dean gasps a little but nods for you to keep going. You move your hand slightly so it doesn’t stay cold in one spot too long and you snake your tongue out and wrap it around the head of his penis.

“Oh! Fuck that’s cold! But it feels amazing! Keep going (y/n)!”

You slowly suck and kiss along the bottom edge of his cock, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Avoiding his balls since you know it would feel icier than ice if you touched him there. He is grunting and groaning. His hand has snaked into your hair. Not pushing. Just resting there. You note that you can feel the warmth of his hand this time.

You pucker your lips and part them ever so slightly and press the tip of his cock into it. Slowly easing it in as if he was entering you somewhere else. Hollowing your cheeks and expanding your throat you slide his throbbing member all the way back. You swallow and ease him further down. Your nose making contact with the neatly trimmed curls at the base. Slowly you move your head up and down. Concentrating on trying to not freeze his dick, you fuck him with your mouth. He gasps as the grip on your hair becomes tighter. You know he is close.

“Sweetheart I’m so close but this is so cold. I don’t know if I can.. Ah!” As he was talking you wriggle your tongue along the underside of his cock, hitting the base of the head stimulating the very sensitive skin there. His balls draw up and he calls your name, cumming down your throat. You swallow it down noticing it actually doesn’t hit the floor under you.

“Dean. Something is different. I’m changing. The cum didn’t hit the floor. I actually swallowed it.”

His eyes get big. “We should probably check on your body. Let me get some pants on and you go ahead”

You nod your head and try and to through the door. You bang into it instead. “Uh. Dean? I can’t turn the knob but I also can’t walk through either…”

You try and will your clothes back on you. It takes some effort but you are finally back in your original outfit. Your face is sweaty and your feet actually make a sound when you move them against the floor

Dean opens the door for you and you both walk to your room. On the bed is your sleeping body, but it is quite transparent. You can see the pattern of your comforter under your body and you look kinda floaty.

You scream and drop to your knees. You notice that your knees actually make a sound as they hit and there is pain. You hope you didn’t crack your kneecaps.

People rush into the room. Sam is barely dressed but his gun is drawn. Rowena looks quite disheveled and gasps.

“Well this is a turn of events if I ever saw them. Looks like her body is surrounding her ghost instead of her ghost having to be popped back in. Now how in the hell did this happen? None of us found the spell to reverse it. We were too busy getting… uh… busy.”

“Perhaps I can shed some light.” Everyone startles as Cas makes himself known. “With Dean’s ability to see and sometimes touch the dead. And (y/n)’s old world blood and ability to concentrate, I think that together they were able to break the spell. I found the hex bag. But when I broke it open there wasn’t anything significant in it. Just the ashes of herbs and the rust of a metal object. Whatever was in it was used up when the spell was cast. It probably wasn’t meant to last that long anyways.”

You all watch as your sleeping form disappears from the bed. When the last little bit is gone you gasp and collapse onto the floor. Dean scoops you up and brings you to his room and shuts the door. Cas pops in and checks you over. Healing any left over wounds from your fight earlier that day. He nods at Dean and leaves again. You hear his voice telling everyone to leave you be.

Without opening your eyes “Dean, I’m sorry I teased you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Princess. I didn’t mind. I just wish it hadn’t taken you practically dying for you admit you liked me.”

You yawn “Dean. I don’t like you. I love you, you idiot. And not as my brother, either. Sam is my brother. You are not.”

Dean is sitting on the bed and holds you closer to his chest. You finally open your eyes, hoping he will say something that won’t make you cry. Instead he lowers his mouth to yours.  _I love you too, you silly girl._

“Dean! I heard you! In my mind!” Tears stream down your face as you kiss his face over and over.

You are both laughing. “It seems we both now have super powers” he smirks at you. “Yeah you really need to secure your journals better. I knew you knew a while back. I just didn’t want to say anything because, well, I’ve been able to see them my whole life. It just wasn’t until you wrote it all down that I put it together that I was doing that. I just thought they were that visible. Plus I can’t see them just milling about. It’s literally case specific.”

You nod your head, pressing another kiss to his lips. Running your tongue against his bottom lip you nip at it a little, seeking more. His tongue meets your’s and the last feelings of the chill in your body is gone. You move your body so you are straddling his hips, both of your hands are all over each other. Pulling and tugging at each other’s clothes.

“Ugh why do we wear so many layers!’ Finally you are both naked. Your core against the length of his cock, trapping it against his body. “Finally finally!” You rock your hips so his tip is at your entrance. He rocks his hips and slowly eases into you. This back and forth give and take is like a slow and steady burn. Each other’s thoughts filling the other with their love and lust. The beauty of it making you both shed silent tears.  

After almost an hour of this give and take and slow build up, you both finally reach your peak looking into each other’s eyes. You cry out his name and seconds later he cries out your’s. Bodies slowing down their movements as you both come down from your high.

But before you could say or do anything, Dean grabs your legs and flips you both over so you are on your back. Lining himself back up to your entrance, he eases back in and you both moan. He then draws almost all the way out and slams back in. Your moans and cries are much louder than before as he pounds into you. More fire and desperation. The first time was about connecting. This is about release.

You cum again and again as he pounds into you relentlessly. Kissing your mouth and sucking on your neck. Your cries and his sounds echo around the room, along with the sounds of your bodies coming together as your hips collide with his.

Finally his movements become erratic and his cock becomes harder. He grunts loudly as he slowly down as his orgasm hits. Grunting as he releases into you, slamming his body into your’s with each spurt. With one final thrust, you gush around him, crying out, nails digging into his back so hard you draw blood.

Panting he collapses on top of you, arms on either side of your head, kissing your nose. You wrap your arms tighter around him, relaxing your knees and shifting your hips. He groans at the sensation. Not ready to slide out of your warm wet heat just yet. You shift your hips again and clamp your muscle around him and release. Slowly waking his cock up again while it’s still inside you.

“Just need to feel you fill me up. You don’t have to even move. I just want to feel myself clamp down around you”

“Sweetheart you are gonna be the death of me I swear”

You giggle. You both starts shifting your hips against each other. Finally you feel him completely fill you and he stops moving. You clamp and release your pelvic floor muscles just to feel him inside of you. He grunts or moans every time you tighten around him. “Please sweetheart, let me move”

“Dean. Fuck me one more time, please.” That’s all it takes and with your arms and legs locked around him, he moves his hips thrusting in and out of you, hitting that sweet spot with every single movement. You move like this, bodies smashed together, holding on for dear life, grinding into each other while he presses you deeper into the mattress.

You cum again, crying out softly in his ear, clenching around him tighter than you ever have before.. This sends him over the edge and he pushes in as far as he can go and with a cry he releases inside of you once more. He slowly moves again, letting your orgasm milk him until he is spent.

Finally he lays next to you on the bed. Pulling you towards him. Kissing you deeply he whispers he loves you and you both fall asleep in the mess you’ve made. Hearing each other’s loving thoughts as you both dream of each other.

* * *

A couple of months have passed. Rowena has moved into the bunker. Cas seems to stick around more so his room is occupied more often. You and Dean have settled into a perfect rhythm. He has spoken to his brother about his ability. And you spoke about your’s. (If someone directs a thought specifically to you you can hear it. You also seem to be able to feel subtle changes around people who aren’t fully human. Like you, Dean, and the rest of your rag-tag family)

But there is one thing you haven’t told any of them yet. Something you haven’t been certain of until this morning and you felt the stirrings of a new soul enter your room. With your hand over your belly you wake Dean up.

“Dean. Wake up honey. I have some good news I need you to hear. Then we need to call everyone else and tell them also.”

He sits up and sees your expression and sees your hand on your belly. He swallows hard and puts his hand over yours and through you he can feel the stirrings of a soul that isn’t yours. A tiny little heartbeat underneath the echo of your own loud pulse. He gasps and throws his arms around you. You both cry silent tears of joy.

He whisks you out of bed and carries you out the door. Yelling for his brother to wake up, yelling for Rowena to pull her ass out of bed, and calling Cas down, as Dean makes his way to the library with you in his arms.

He sits you on a table, he joins you, then he pulls you back into his lap. You wait for everyone to join you.

Everyone finally appears, an expectant look on their faces. Cas’s face lights up. You shake your head so he doesn’t spoil the surprise for the other two.

‘Row, Sam. Dean and I have some very big news we want to share with you. Our family….” You trail off.

Dean picks up where you left off “Our family is expanding by one! (Y/n) and I are going to be parents! Sam you are going to be an Uncle!”

As the news sets in, everyone cheers.

“I’m going to be an aunty! Feathers, that means you will be an uncle too! (Y/n) you better let me cast a protection spell on you. I know you will hunt until you start showing. Might as well give you some armor since you’re so bloody stubborn” everyone laughs at Rowena’s words and how accurate they are.

You and Dean look around the room at your rag-tag family: Two brothers you love with your heart and soul. So broken they shouldn’t even exist and yet they do. For each other and for you. A supreme witch so old she watched modern man be born, who is also the mother of the King of Hell. And an Angel of the Lord. A man who has fought and died for what he believes in, more than once. All of you have fought and died for each other more than once. And you know you’d do the same for the life growing inside you.

Before you hop down from the table to hug the rest of your family, you kiss Dean soundly on the mouth and you tell him you love him, with your mind. He responds back and you smile.

Surrounded by the people you love most in this world, you breathe a sigh of relief and as they all wrap you in a hug you realize this is the happiest you have ever been.

“Finally, this place feels like a home.”

Everyone agrees with you as they let go of you and you all head to the kitchen for a much needed celebratory breakfast. You grab Dean’s hand as he walks behind you as you both go to join them. Both of you walking with a hand resting on your belly, feeling the tiny little flutter of your child. Both of you echoing thoughts of love and protection as you make your way to join the rest of your little family, big smiles on your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


End file.
